Mind Over Madness
by RiotWonderland
Summary: It was strictly business; he did it because he wanted to, and because he could. She didn't care; as long as her body was fixed it all didn't matter to her. There were other ways to inject the antidote, but he chose this way just to be a jackass. MayuriOC.


Mayuri scares the living shit outta me, which is why I love him so much, but not enough to keep inspiration going on a story about him. So, this might last about two chapters, maybe one. Who knows, I might just loose the flow when I'm in the middle of typing.

Hanshou dearest belongs to me, while the beast known as Mayuri is the creation of Tite Kubo, along with Bleach itself. However, this piece of work is all mine, coming to life from the remnants of my brain.

* * *

><p>"Quit fucking touching me already!"<p>

A slender, pale hand slapped at her fellow Captain's, bloody crescents swelling since she had used her nails. It didn't matter if she was a patient of his this time; he really needed to learn how to keep his hands to himself. Especially since he was stroking more sensitive areas of her body, but that was due to a toxin spreading rather quickly inside of her. Captain Unohana didn't know the best approach to an unknown poison; a healing treatment to another might lead to death or severe pain if used on an unidentified. There was one man to turn to at a time such as this, and that man had been the young woman's Captain: Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"You think I actually wish to touch a vile thing such as yourself down there on my own will? In case your incompatible brain has forgotten, you practically begged me to help you." His voice made a chill run down her spine; she grits her teeth and crossed her legs tightly, hiding her swollen flesh from his golden eyes.

"No, Captain Unohana was the one who asked you, Mayuri! If I knew you were going to be such a pervert, a pedophile, no less, I wouldn't have complied!"

There was a hard pressure of her neck now, Mayuri practically crushing her windpipe with his large hand as he thrust her backward to the table, forcing her to unfold and stretch out so he'd have a better look at her discolored skin. A gurgled sound was released from her, and immediately her hands whipped up, grabbing his wrist in an attempt to get him to let herself go. He only applied more pressure, head twisting at an almost impossible angle as he leaned forward, face a mere inches from hers. She scrunched her nose when his breath lingered into her nostrils.

"Listen here little girl. Captain is what you will call me, nothing else underneath that! The only reason you are bare in my sights is due to that poison coursing through your veins at this very moment, and if you wish to stay alive I suggest you shut your disgusting mouth and let me create an antidote. Do you hear me, Hanshou?"

Hanshou Megumi hissed, black eyes narrowing dangerously. When she didn't show any sign of answering he lifted his free hand and hooked it underneath the rigged stitches that aligned her cheek, tugging them up rather hard. She shrieked and arched her back, kicking him in the stomach out of reflex. Mayuri acted quickly, pinning the ravenette's knee down with his own. He was now on the table with her, save for one of his legs on the floor to keep his balance. The menacing man tugged even harder, seeing a thin coat of blood slip through the black threads. "Did you forget you laced you up after the side of your face was practically blown off?" He sneered, letting his golden teeth peek through the taunting smirk he put on show. His tone had dropped to a husky level, something he did whenever his patience was running thin. And, boy was it ever now.

"I could always rip them off right now; it'd sure be worth my while as payment, hearing them tear from your skin. A scream would be even better; shall we see which will happen first?" Another tug and she yelped, hands retreating from his wrist to push against his chest.

"Fuck you!"

"This is the close you'd ever get."

He cackled and felt one of the stitches tear, leaving Hanshou to widen her eyes in pain. Blood was blotting together by this point, her feeling the warm spot slide down to her chin. To add to her discomfort, Mayuri decided to lap the stream up with his tongue. This had certainly made her squirm; she was twisting her body now, trying ever so desperately to get away. "I've received your attention, now?" He leaned back, fingers still gripping the thread tightly but he had stopped pulling on it. Hanshou grit her teeth and glared at him, humiliation burning within her eyes.

"What do you think?"

With a roll of his eyes, Captain Kurotsuchi got off of her and the table, releasing the frightened woman from his hold. She quickly sat up, closing her legs tightly again as she struggled no to jump him and beat the living shit out of him.

"Now," he held up a thin cord," spread your legs wide, and try not to move, or it'd be more painful than it looks."

She blinked and starred at the device for a long while, before realizing just what he had meant. "You aren't seriously going to shove that damned thing up me, are you?"

Mayuri frowned and narrowed his eyes, one twitching, "must I answer? Do as I say, woman."

"Fuck no! Hit me up with drugs first, I don't want to be awake while you do that!"

"And I don't want to be here, now shut up and **spread ****your ****legs**."

The way he ended his sentence made her stiffen, yet still she did not bare herself any further. He waited, twirling the cord around his fingers as he grinned maliciously. "Comply with the request or I'll force this thing up inside. Believe me; I'll make it more unbearable than it really is if we have to go down that road. Be thankful I'm even giving you a choice in the matter."

Hanshou began scooting back, "I'd get ripped up down there!"

Mayuri stepped forward, "ah, then I wouldn't mind moistening it up as help to this procedure."

She had to force herself not to gag. "I already told you, there is no way I'm letting you stiff that into my freaking ass!"

He looked at her as if she was the most ill – minded being on Earth, "are you really to moronic to realize that is not the destination to this device?"

Ding; that was the sound of her brain switching on.

"HA! There is no way in the depths of Hell that thing is going up my–"

Now was the time a burning sensation made itself known inside her folds, expanding up and throughout her stomach. Her breath hitched soon as a distorted hiss came from her trembling lips, and in an instant Mayuri knew something was going on. Hanshou wheezed, legs starting to quiver as her pelvis had the feeling equivalent to a limb melting in a vial of acid. Her eyes became hazy, vision splitting Mayuri into two, along with the lab equipment surrounding her; the eye sockets implanted in her skull felt as if they were literally being torn into two.

"Nemu!"

A force caused Hanshou to lay down back on the table, keeping her still as spasms of hot flashes enflamed throughout her lower regions. She dug her nails into the metallic surface, teeth almost chipping from how hard she was grinding them. Mayuri stuck his hand in between her legs, feeling how hot her underside really was. He wasted no time in pushing the head of the device into her vaginal carven. Nemu was already turning on the monitor, one arm still holding down the panic –stricken Hanshou. What they saw made even a man such as Mayuri flinch back; this was an interesting toxin, indeed. His artificial daughter looked from the screen back to her 'father', voice calm and cool over Hanshou's shrills of pain.

"Mayuri – sama, what should we do?"

The Captain was at a loss for moments in time, eyes glued to the screen. Black blotches resembling tar outlined her inner walls, as if it had exploded inside her. They were slowly stretching, the tips of the substances grabbing onto bare areas like tiny hands. "Get a sample of that shit, and shut her up so I can work in peace," he barked back to her, before turning around and seating himself at the desk against the wall. Vials and tubes of different shapes and sizes, some containing liquids while others were starched empty, were lined up unevenly. He reached for one and inspected the dark pink substance it was carrying, reading the label.

Before Nemu could retrieve the probe, Hanshou suddenly shot up and forced the cord out of her body, chucking it towards the back of Mayuri's head. The end clonked him hard, and he stood abruptly, knocking the chair down while doing so.

"What the fuck is the matter with you? Do you seriously think I'm going to let you operate on me without knowing a single fucking thing? What were those globs inside me, huh? Tell me that mu–"

Words were cut short as her clitoris was twisted by the enraged Captain, who was hovering above her with the cord in his fist. That long nail of his was pinching into her sensitive flesh, and it was more than enough to silence the annoyance that had been his squad member. "Must I repeat myself? Shut your mouth, keep your ass still, and let me work, before I rip out your innards and use them to hang you. Understand?"

Hanshou opened her mouth, but when she did so a sharp jolt traveled into her neck, and she found herself slumping into a sickening slumber.

* * *

><p>Haha, ever had your clit twisted? It freakin' hurts. I'm sure I typed Mayrui instead of Mayuri a couple times; just ignore it, I don't want to read through this crap again.<p>

FFFF- Might be longer next time I decide I want to continue. Wrote this a long ass time ago.


End file.
